Twins
by Nopha Yeye'Clouds
Summary: KyuSung mempunyai anak kembar tapi apa mereka bisa berlaku adil? Sedangkan masalah datang bertubi-tubi menghampiri mereka/Huwaaaa jangan menarik tanganku/A-aku tak bermaksud begitu Kyu, hanya saja Minnie dan Kai yang memintanya/Heh item, aku mau duduk disini, sana pindah/Jangan menangis atau ke cium kau/Lepaskan aku /Hoss hoss hoss, Tuan Cho, istri anda hoss, 'orang itu'/ NEW FF
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Twins

Author : Nopha Yeye'Clouds (Nopha Amiredja)

Genre : Romantic, Brothership, Drama dll

Main Cast : Cho Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Taemin, Cho Jongin (Kai), Park Sehun, Choi Minho, Choi Siwon, Park Heechul, Park Jungsoo dan akan muncul sesuai keadaan (?)

Rating : T

Warning : Ini asli dari otak author sendiri !

Summary : KyuSung mempunyai anak kembar tapi apa mereka bisa berlaku adil? Sedangkan masalah datang bertubi-tubi menghampiri mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Chagia, bangun sudah pagi kalian berdua harus sekolah.." ujar seorang namja manis dengan pipi chubi yang berusaha membangunkan anak kembarnya.

"Ne umma, Minnie sudah bangun" ujar salah satu anaknya Minnie yang bernama lengkap Cho Taemin itu.

"Bangunkan Kai juga ya Minnie, umma tunggu dibawah.." ujar Yesung ibu dari keduanya.

"Ne umma.." jawab Taemin singkat dan segera membangunkan adiknya yang masih terlelap didalam mimpi indahnya.

"Kai bangun ayo" ujar Taemin dengan menarik-narik selimut Kai.

"Nanti hyung aku masih ngantuk.." Ujar Kai dan menarik selimutnya kembali.

"Kalo gak mau bangun kau akan tinggal berangkat sekolah sendiri.. huhh" ujar Taemin pura-pura marah.

"Ya! Ya! Hyung aku hanya bercanda, jangan tinggal aku sendiri ne? aku takut" ujar Kai manja. "Kajja kita mandi bersama.." teriak Kai girang dan menarik tangan Taemin ke kamar mandi.

"Huwaaaa jangan menarik tanganku.." pekik Taemin kaget.

.

.

.

.

Terikan itupun sampai kebawah, para maid dan juga orang tua kedua bocah kembar itu hanya terkekeh disertai gelengan kepala 'Maklum anak kecil' begitulah isi pikiran mereka semua.

"Mereka sangat lucukan Kyu?" Tanya Yesung pada Suaminya Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ya, mereka lucu sepertimu chagi.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Iyalah aku kan ummanya.." Yesung berujar riang. "Oya Kyu aku berniat memasukan mereka ke Choi High School" ujar Yesung lirih bahkan sangat lirih seolah dia takut suaminnya mendengar idenya.

"Lalu membiarkan anak-anak kita masuk keperangkap Choi Siwon yang jelas-jelas ingin merebut perusahaan kita ?" Tanya Kyuhyun mendesir tajam.

"A-aku tak bermaksud begitu Kyu, hanya saja Minnie dan Kai yang memintanya.." jelas Yesung.

"Tapi aku tak akan pernah mengizinkannya, aku sudah memasukan mereka ke Park High School.." ujar Kyuhyun dengan tegas seolah tak ingin isterinya membantah kata-katanya tersebut.

"Ya terserah padamu saja, aku mengikutimu.." ujar Yesung pada akhirnya.

"Pagi appa umma…" teriak dua orang anak kecil dengan seragam yang sama.

"Pagi, anak umma sudah siap eoh?" Tanya Yesung menghampiri Taemin dan Kai dan menuntun mereka menuju meja makan.

"Ne umma.." ujar Kai semangat, bahkan sangat semangat mengundang kekehan dari Yesung maupun Kyuhyun.

"Minnie? Minnie kenapa?" Tanya Yesung yang menyadari Taemin agak diam dan juga pucat.

"Minnie tak apa-apa kok umma, hanya capek saja" jawab sang anak lemah.

"Lebih baik Minnie tak usah sekolah, Minnie istirahat saja.." ujar Kyuhyun menasehati.

"Aniyo! Minnie mau sekolah sama Kai" ujar Taemin ngotot.

"Ya baiklah, Kai jaga kakakmu oke? Jangan sampai dia kenapa-napa?" ujar Kyuhyun menghadapkan wajahnya didepan Kai.

"Oke appa.." ujar Kai semangat, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum senang dan mengacak rambut Kai sedikit.

"Ya appa jangan mengacak rambutku sembarangan nanti rambut indahku ini rusak.." ujar Kai dengan mempout-kan bibirnya.

"Ah ne, appa lupa, sekarang habiskan sarapan kalian dan langsung berangkat" ujar Kyuhyun yang diangguki Kai dan Taemin.

.

.

.

.

Park High School

"Loh umma bukannya kita akan mendaftar ke Choi High School? Kenapa kita malah kesini?" Tanya Kai bingung pada ummanya.

"Emm appa kalian yang mendaftarkan kalian, umma tak bisa apa-apa, mianhae Kai, Minnie" ujar Yesung merasa bersalah pada kedua anaknya.

"Ne tak apa-apa umma, Minnie dan Kai mengerti.." ujar Taemin sembari tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Kalian tak marah?" Tanya Yesung memastikan.

"Tidak apa-apa umma.." ujar Kai, mereka berdua memeluk Yesung penuh sayang.

"Ya sudah sana masuk.." ujar Yesung menyuruh kedua anaknya masuk kedalam sekolah barunya.

"Ne umma, muaaah" Kai dan Taemin pun mencium pipi kanan kiri Yesung dan berlari pergi kedalam dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan.

"Hyung, aku duduk denganmu ya?" ujar Kai manja.

"Tentu saja Kai.." ujar Taemin menarik tangan Kai.

.

.

.

.

"Heh item, aku mau duduk disini, sana pindah!" ujar seorang anak kecil tapi mungkin umurnya lebih tua sedikit dari sikembar.

"Kau bicara padaku?" Tanya Kai bingung.

"Ya iyalah. Sana pindah!" usir namja itu lagi dengan memindahkan tas Kai.

"Aku tak mau pindah, aku mau sama Minnie hyung, siapa kau berani mengusirku.." seru Kai marah.

"Ia siapa kau beraninya mengusir adikku, lagian aku tak mau duduk denganmu.." ujar Taemin menimpali perkataan adiknya.

"Tapi aku mau duduk denganmu, aku Choi Minho anak tertampan yang ada disini ingin duduk denganmu !" ujar anak bernama Minho itu dengan menunjuk Taemin.

"Tapi aku mau duduk dengan adikku!" seru Taemin lagi.

"Suruh saja dia pindah, sana!" ujar Minho dengan mendorong Kai sampai terjatuh, mata Kai berkaca siap untuk menangis.

"Huuuwaaaa! Kau sangat jahat, hikzz hikzz" seru Kai dengan menangis, Taemin yang melihat adiknya menangispun menghampiri dan memeluknya erat.

"Kai jangan menangis ya? Cup cup" ujar Taemin mengelus-elus kepala Kai sayang.

Sreeeet

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik Kai, hingga sekarang Kai dipeluk oleh anak itu.

"Jangan menangis atau ke cium kau!" ujar anak itu.

"Huwaa siapa kau aku tak mengenalmu, huwaaa" tangis Kai semakin keras.

Cupppp

Bibir kenyal itu menempel pada bibir Kai. Kai yang sedang menangispun terdiam tapi kemudian dia menangis lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Huwaaa, hyung dia menciumku.." seru Kai masih menangis.

"Siapa kau mencium adikku sembarangan?" Taemin beralih menarik Kai kepelukannya.

"Aku Park Sehun anak pemilik sekolah ini, kau mau apa ?" Tantang Sehun lucu dengan mendelik ke Taemin.

"Walaupun kau anak pemilik sekolah ini kau jangan sombong dong, beraninya mencium adikku, Kai sini hyung cium lagi, Cup" Taemin mencium bibir Kai bekas Sehun tadi.

"Kau duduk denganku.." ujar Sehun menarik tangan Kai.

"Dan kau duduk denganku.." ujar Minho menarik tangan Taemin, merekapun akhirnya pasrah ditarik Minho maupun Sehun, sungguh anak kembar yang malang.

.

.

.

.

Yesung belanja di supermarket dekat rumahnya sepulang mengantar sikembar ke sekolah barunya, dia berharap kedua anaknya betah di sekolah itu, sekolah yang tidak mereka pilih. Tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, Yesungpun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang ternyata 'orang itu' yang memeluknya.

"M-mau apa k-kau?" tanyanya gugup.

"Tak usah grogi seperti itu hyung, dulu bahkan kita pernah berciuman mesra kau tidak protes, ia kan?"Jawab orang itu.

"Itu dulu, kumohon jangan ganggu aku lagi, aku sudah berkeluarga kau pun sudah tolong jangan ganggu aku" ujar Yesung memelas.

"Tapi Ryeowook sudah meninggal, dan aku masih sangat mencintaimu hyung.." ujar orang itu makin mengeratan pelukan pinggangnya.

"Lepaskan aku !" ujar Yesung menghempaskan tangan besar namja itu. Tapi namja itu malah semakin menarik Yesung bahkan sampai mobil namja itu, dan mendorong Yesung masuk.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Yesung susah sekali dihubungi, kemana dia?" Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

TOK.. TOK.. TOK..

"Masuk.." ujar Kyuhyun singkat.

"Hoss hoss hoss, Tuan Cho, istri anda hoss, 'orang itu' membawa istri anda, saya tidak dapat mengejarnya" ujar supir pribadi Yesung, yang secara langsung melihat kejadian dimana Yesung ditarik oleh 'orang itu' tadi.

"Kurang ajar! Bagaimana kau bisa lalai hah?" ujar Kyuhyun marah. Hei bagaimana tidak marah jika isteri tercintanya dibawa orang?

"Keluar dan panggilkan Suho!" ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

"Baik tuan.." ujar supirnya sembari keluar dari ruangan megah itu.

"Hyung kau memanggilku?" Tanya seorang namja berpawakan angelic.

"Ne, sekarang siapkan mobil dan kita berangkat mencari Yesung, perintahkan Baekhyun untuk menjemput Taemin dan Kai" perintah Kyuhyun yang pasti tidak dapat dielak lagi.

"Ne hyung.." ujar Suho dan keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun yang sudah pasti memiliki aura berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Yesung, karena Yesung hanya milik Cho Kyuhyun" ujar Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong Nopha disini membewa ff baru..

Bisakah kalian menebak siapa 'orang itu' ?

Yang bisa nebak tunjuk jari yang gak bisa nebak acungkan jembol ajah :p

Semogakalian suka dengan ff ini, terimakasih atas waktu kalian membaca ff ini,

Byeee byeee…

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Twins

Author : Nopha Yeye'Clouds (Nopha Amiredja)

Genre : Romantic, Brothership, Drama dll

Main Cast : Cho Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Taemin, Cho Jongin (Kai), Park Sehun, Choi Minho, Choi Siwon, Park Heechul, Park Jungsoo dan akan muncul sesuai keadaan (?)

Rating : T

Warning : Ini asli dari otak author sendiri !

Summary : KyuSung mempunyai anak kembar tapi apa mereka bisa berlaku adil? Sedangkan masalah datang bertubi-tubi menghampiri mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun hyung kenapa hyung yang menjemput kami?" tanya Taemin bingung.

"An.. anu itu Yesung hyung sedang ada urusan, jadi aku diperintahkan appa kalian untuk menjemput kalian" ujar Baekhyun gugup.

"Oh, begitu.." ucap Kai dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lucu.

"Ne, sekarang kita pulang ya?" ujar Baekhyun dengan menuntun Kai dan Taemin.

"Ne, kita pulang aku sudah lapar" ujar Taemin dengan mengelus perutnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung kita mau kemana?" tanya Suho takut-takut telebih Kyuhyun sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kita akan pergi kerumah Kibum, dia membawa Yesungku" jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

"Ne hyung.."

.

.

.

.

"Kibum apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan aku. Aku ingin pulang lepaskan aku hiks, lepaskan aku" tangis Yesung saat Kibum berusaha menciumnya lagi.

"Diamlah Kim Yesung.." teriak laki-laki yang membawa Yesung itu.

"Jangan lakukan ini kumohon hiks" Yesung terus menangis.

"Kita pergi dari sini dan membuat hidup baru, oke chagi ?" ujar Kibum dengan tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu?" Yesung membulatkan matanya sempurna.

"Diam dan nikmati perjalanan kita chagia" Kibum mendesir tajam dan memukul tengkuk Yesung sampai pinsan.

"Key pesankan tiket ke Jepang dua untukku.." Kibum berujar ditelephonnya.

"Kali ini kau terlambat Cho Kyuhyun" Kibum tersenyum mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

_**10 tahun kemudian**_

"Kai, Taemin turun sarapan dulu.." teriak Baekhyun dari bawah.

"Ne hyung" jawab keduanya kompak.

Taemin dan Kai keluar dari kamar masing-masing dan berjalan beriringan bersama.

"Wah sepertinya Baekhyun hyung memasak pasti enak" ujar Taemin dengan memakan nasi goreng special buatan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, masakanku kan paling enak sedunia.."Narsis Baekhyun.

"Hyung, appa tidak pulang lagi?" tanya Kai.

"Emm, appa kalian sedang sibuk jadi appa kalian tidak bisa pulang, tenang saja ada hyung yang menemani kalian disini.." jawab Baekhyun.

"Kapan umma pulang? Apa umma tak rindu kami?" tanya Kai menunduk. Ya semenjak kejadian itu, Yesung sama sekali tidak bisa ditemukan keberadaannya seperti tertelan bumi.

"Umma kalian sebentar lagi pulang kok, tenang saja chagi, hyung tau kalian sangat rindu umma kalian tapi pasti umma kalian akan pulang, pasti" ujar Baekhyun dengan memeluk Kai dan Taemin merangkul dan mencium pucuk kepala kedua namja anak kakak kandungnya, Yesung.

"Hemm ya sudah sekarang kalian makan mungkin sebentar lagi Minho dan Sehun datang untuk menjemput kalian" ujar Baekhyun yang diangguki keduanya.

"_Hyung kau dimana?" ujar Baekhyun dalam hati._

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Kim Kibum brengsek sudah sepuluh tahun dia membawa isteriku, dia sama sekali tidak bisa dilacak.

Yesung apa kau baik-baik saja disana?

Aku merindukanmu, kau tau Kai dan Taemin sudah tumbuh menjadi namja cantik sama sepertimu, kumohon pulanglah..

Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjagamu ini, aku lalai mengawasimu, dan maafkan aku tidak bisa menjaga Kai dan Taemin dengan benar aku jarang pulang karena melihat Kai dan Taemin aku menjadi ingat dirimu.

Aku rindu padamu Cho Yesung.

Kyuhyun POV end

.

.

.

.

"Hyung aku duluan ya?" teriak Kai yang sudah masuk kedalam mobil Sehun mereka adalah sepasang kekasih sama halnya dengan Taemin dan Minho.

"Ne, hati-hati Kai, Sehun" balas Taemin

Tak lama setelah Kai dan Sehun pergi Minho datang untuk menjemput Taemin.

"Ayo chagi.." ujar Minho dengan senyuman mautnya.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa chagi? Wajahmu masih pucat, atau kita kerumah sakit saja dulu?" tanya Minho cemas.

"Aku tak apa-apa hyung, kau ini jangan terlalu mencemaskanku" ujar Taemin.

"Dari pada aku mencemaskan orang lain lebih baik aku mencemaskanmu chagi. Ayo kita berangkat" ujar Minho, Taemin segera menaiki motor merah Minho.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie apa kau ikut kompetisi dance tahunan sekolah?" tanya Kai.

"Ikut tidak yah? Bagaimana kalau kita dance berdua dikamar mandi?" tanya Sehun yang langsung dihadiahi sebuah jitakan maut dari Kai.

"Minnie hyung Sehun ketularan mesumnya Minho hyung.." teriak Kai tak jelas, Sehun hanya cekikikan melihat kekasihnya itu.

"Eh? Sehunnie berhenti.." teriak Kai tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa chagi?" tanya Sehun dengan menepikan mobilnya, tanpa aba-aba Kai langsung keluar menghampiri seorang namja yang duduk termenung di taman. Dia seperti mengenal namja ini.

"Permisi.." ucap Kai dengan menyentuh pundak namja tadi, namja itu mengangkat wajahnya, walaupun dia tak muda lagi tapi tetap saja wajahnya manis bahkan pipinya sangat mulus disentuh.

"Um..umma.." Kai memeluk namja tadi dengan senang.

"Kau si..apa?" tanya namja itu.

"Aku Kai anak umma, Cho JongIn" jelas Kai.

"Kai? Chagi kau sudah dewasa eoh? Kau sangat cantik, mianhae umma tak ada disampingmu.." ujar namja tadi yang ternyata Yesung.

"Umma sekarang kita pulang kajja.." Kai membimbing ummanya masuk kedalam mobil, Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan saja.

"Sehunnie kita pulang kerumah…" putus Kai.

"Umma ingin bertemu appamu Kai, bisakah kita ketempatnya?" tanya Yesung lirih.

"Ne, Sehunnie kita ke kantor appa saja.." Kai mengikuti kemauan ummanya.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil putih mengkilap masuk ke pekarangan perusahaan ternama itu. Mobil itu adalah mobil kepunyaan Sehun yang masuk kedalam kantor Cho Kyuhyun atas permintaan umma Kai.

"Umma ayo kita turun.." tuntun Kai, karena Kai yakin keadaan ummanya berbeda dari dulu.

"Ne Kai"

Mereka memasuki kantor itu, didalam beberapa orang yang kenal Kai menyapanya dan memandang Yesung penasaran 'Siapa namja itu?' pikir mereka.

"Yesung hyung?" ucap Suho tak percaya, selama 10 tahun dia tak melihat Yesung dan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Yesung berada didepannya.

"Suho.." Yesung tersenyum lirih.

"Hyung aku bahagia kau kembali, aku akan memanggilkan Kyuhyun hyung.." ucap Suho langsung melesat keruangan Kyuhyun yang tak jauh dari sana.

Secepat kilat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berada didepannya memandang tak percaya kembalinya Yesung.

"Sungie..?" kyuhyun masih belum percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kyunnie.." Yesung berlari menerjang Kyuhyun dan memeluk suaminya erat. "Hiks Kyu aku takut, mereka sangat jahat hiks aku takut" Yesung menangis dipundak Kyuhyun.

"Ne, chagi tenang saja kau berada ditempat yang aman sekarang, tak akan ada Kibum lagi disekitarmu.." Kyuhyun terus memeluk tubuh isterinya, bahkan Yesung jauh dari kata gemuk, dia sangat-sangat kurus berbeda dengan dulu.

"Wah.. wah.. wah.. sepertinya ada drama gratis.." ujar sebuah suara yang tak asing ditelinga Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Yesung langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Kyuhyun dia sangat trauma dengan orang itu.

"Brengsek, kau sangat brengsek Kibum.." teriak Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan semua karyawannya melihat.

"Emm, seberapa brengseknya aku? Akukan hanya meminjam isterimu saja.." ujar Kibum dengan polos.

"Kau.." Kyuhyun ingin maju cepat tapi tangannya dipegang Yesung erat.

"Jangan Kyu.." Pinta Yesung dengan menangis.

"Emm, apa ini anakamu chagi? Manis seperti ibunya" ujar Kibum dengan meraba-raba Kai, Sehun yang melihat itu langsung menepis tangan Kibum dengan kasar dan membawa Kai menjauh dari Kibum.

"Wah sepertinya aku telat, mengawasi pertumbuhan anak-anakmu Yesung, aku tak menyangka mereka sangat manis. Apakah kita bisa membuat perjanjian chagi?" tanya Kibum dengan raut dibuat-buat.

"Perjanjian?" Yesung tampak bingung apa yang dimaksud Kibum.

"Ya perjanjian, aku minta Kai untukku dan aku akan melepaskanmu.." Jelas Kibum, Yesung menggelang-gelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Kau tak akan bisa mengambil Kai dari kami.." desis Kyuhyun.

"Well, jika kalian tak mau menyerahkannya secara lembut aku akan memaksanya seperti aku mengambil Yesung dulu.." ujar Kibum santai seraya keluar dari kantor yang megah itu.

"Sehunnie aku takut.." Kai memeluk Suhun erat.

"Jangan takut aku akan selalu disampingmu dan menjagamu.." ujar Sehun dengan memeluk Kai erat.

"Kai berangkat sekolahlah, biar appa yang menjaga ummamu, Sehun jaga Kai dengan baik, aku mempercayaimu dan untuk kalian semua cepat bekerja dan kembali keruangan kalian masing-masing" Kyuhyun mengintrupsi kegiatan semula.

.

.

.

.

"Kai, Sehun kenapa kalian telat? Bukankah kalian tadi berangkat lebih dulu dari ku?" tanya Taemin.

"Hyung, Kai takut hiks hiks.." Kai langsung memeluk Taemin dan memeluknya erat, sedangkan Sehun dan Minho hanya diam melihat.

"Wae chagi? Kenapa kau takut?" tanya Taemin dengan mengelus sayang.

"Tadi waktu aku berangkat bersama Sehunnie aku menemukan umma ditaman dan aku mengantar umma kekantor appa" jelas Kai.

"Mwo? Tapi kenapa kau takut Kai harusnya kita senang bisa bertemu umma lagi?" tanya Taemin tak mengerti.

"Tapi ada orang masuk tiba-tiba dan meminta umma dan appa menyerahkanku padanya hiks kalau umma tidak mau kembali padanya hiks aku takut hyung" Kai masih menangis.

"Jangan takut sayang hyung akan selalu disampingmu.." ujar Taemin memeluk Kai sayang.

.

.

.

.

Siwon POV

Jadi, Yesung sudah kembali, hmm akhirnya aku akan membalas dendamku yang sudah lama ini, dan kau Cho Kyuhyun akan menerimanya.

Siwon POV End

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sebenernya agak aneh juga si tapi itulah jadinya

Hehhe

Yah, Chingu salah semua nebaknya kenapa mesti Siwon pada nebaknya?

Kan bisa Kibum.

Tapi ya udahlah semua sudah terjadi*bahasa lo thor*

Mian, kalo tambah ancur

Byebyeee…

Jangan lupa REVIEW ne?


End file.
